And the Light Embraced the Shadows
by Nightshade1999
Summary: Nico di Angelo is one of the most powerful demigods of the 21st century. He is chosen to investigate the new breeds of monsters on the west coast in Washington, where werewolves and vampires hide behind the guises of being normal humans. However, the Ghost King did not expect to fall in love with one. What will happen when the Ghost King meets the Olympic Coven?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am Nightshade1999, but you can call me Nightshade. This is my first story, so I apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes. This is an AU story after the events of Breaking Dawn, but the Olympic coven lives in Forks, Washington. For the sake of the story, the Twilight novella took place somewhere else and the Cullen/Hale family moved backed to Forks two years ago. However, the Quileute clan still is in Forks and Jacob is with them. For alterations to the Percy Jackson series, it takes place after the giant war. My inspiration for Nico's powers come from my friends and a meager amount of research as well as Wikia. So you may see strange traits attributed to the main character later in the story. In addition, I started to write this a while ago, so anything from the BOO book has not been included and I haven't read it yet. Any spoilers were just told to me by my friends, but its minimal so if you haven't read the book either, you won't really learn anything.  
><strong>

**With that said, I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Those two works belong to their respective authors, Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. Please enjoy.**

Mostri in Occidente

Nico was relishing the silence hanging in his room. There was a certain stillness he appreciated, especially on a night as dim as this one. Nico could point out all the shadows that lingered in the corners farthest from his bed. The Greek fire gave off enough color to give off a green tint. The dark prince stretched out a pale, slender finger to which the shadows raced around. He sighed. Nico could have been spending his time doing something productive, like training under Erebus and the other deities of the Underworld or running errands for his father. Instead, he was in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, mindlessly playing with shadows. _What on earth am I doing here?_

The Ghost King was currently residing there per request of 'friends'. '_Friends' _the word sounded a little foreign in his mind. Yes, the son of Hades knew he had allies, people who, at one point, cared about him, but did the teenager have people that really knew him? Years after the last war, Nico considered most of them nothing more than acquaintances. He knew he should have felt shamed by the admission, but the cold hard truth was stuck in his stubborn mind. His chest swelled with air, but nothing else. No emotion came to pass. Nico knew he wouldn't feel again. His heart was as cold as the rest of him. His new personality did not stem from a lack of companionship. He did not have a falling out with his _friends_, quite the opposite, but due to the lack of communication over the years, Nico was lost. He did not know where he would fit in now.

A good bit of time had passed since the Giant War. Nico had spent a while in camp, but as soon as the winter solstice arrived he left. At the age 14, Nico had made an agreement with Jason and Percy before three cousins had split paths. When Percy went to New Rome for university, Nico and Jason would teach the other campers. It was a given because Nico was the second best swordsman and Jason could wield one as well as a spear. Nico had spent months helping the campers develop survival skills. He helped Lou Ellen hone the magical abilities of the Hecate Cabin and aided the Stoll brothers in teaching the Hermes Cabin how to throw daggers blindfolded. He even helped the Chiron teach archery. Being multi-talented, the camp had looked up to him and even idolized him for a while. However, as time passed, Camp Half-Blood was once again cold towards the son of Hades. Nico never minded being ostracized by his fellow Greeks. It simply gave him a push, told him his help wasn't wanted anymore, and he could go back. To being Nico, to being silent, to being gone.

He had gone back to the Underworld where his stepmother still looked at him with scorn and bitterness. Nico shrugged off her looks, he had seen and dealt with much worse. He lived there for two years and hadn't resurfaced until he visited his sister two weeks ago. Nico never thought she would have been worried, but she had gazed at him as if he was a ghost. _Perhaps I am_, he mused with sick satisfaction. His once olive tinted skin was even paler than before and stood out more when he was donned in black. He was always donned in black. It helped emphasize his aura of dark power and magic.

But Nico had always been powerful, whether it came to combat or magic, he was one of the best fighters the world had seen in decades. His powers came in quicker to make up for the seventy year time lapse he suffered from. It wasn't hard for the average mortal to see that he was a creature of absolute terror and darkness. His powers stemmed from his cool strength, his determination, his keen instincts, and his intellect. During his stint in the Underworld, Nico had become more than the Ghost King and a very revered figure to the occupants of the dark realm. He was better at controlling his powers, the mist, and the shadows. He had trained under Thanatos, his deranged sister Melinoe, and the great primordial Erebus. And on his sixteenth birthday, a milestone for demigods, his father had given him a choice. In order to remain in the Underworld, Nico would have to accept more powers and become a god.

It was a wonderful gift to try and bestow upon a child who did not have much to live for besides his father's approval. However, Nico was not ready to become a god. So they compromised. Nico would be rewarded with the enhanced abilities, but remain in his mortal body. Nico remembered the searing pain that had coursed through him. The shadows had been trying to tear him apart and destroy him, his organs were burning, and his heart had stopped multiple times. If it wasn't for the constant use of ambrosia and nectar, he would have been dead. The transformation had lasted a week. And it had been the best week of his life.

He ran errands for his father, rounding up rogue souls and murdering those who had escaped Thanatos too many times. He chased down souls that had escaped when the doors were open. Nico was good at his new job, he loved it more than anything. But, as Hades had said, Nico had to return to the realm of the living for a short while, just to recover from using too much dark power and energy. The dark prince was interrupted from his musings by the solid knock on the cabin door. Lazily, he waved and a sliver of shadows rose from the darkness and opened the door.

Jason Grace was not expecting to be swallowed by darkness the minute the door opened for him. The Greek fire only lit so much for the young man to see. He groaned internally. There was a high possibility that his cousin was hiding in the shadows. The son of Jupiter was tempted to summon a bolt of lightning to see, but Jason was not that type of person. He entered even further to see the pale figure lying on top of the coffin-like bed.

"What are you doing here?" the voice was deeper, colder, and gave off an aura of fear and despair. It was so much different from the voice of the young teenager Jason saved the world with. He tried to hide his shiver and folded his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? I had to find out from an Iris message from Reyna that you were on your way here." Nico snickered at his cousin's attempt to scold him.

"Ha," he barked in laughter. "Lascia fare a Reyna dirti, piccolo traditore."

"English, please.

"Sorry, it doesn't really matter. I spent the last seven months speaking in Italian, so I am getting back into the English language." Nico rose from his bed and Jason could not believe how much he changed.

Time had been kind the demigod, letting him age into a handsome young man. His long bed hair reached his chin and retained its bedhead look, with a little fringe hanging over his eyes. With long eyelashes and high cheekbones, Jason could almost say that Nico looked effeminate. Yet, his sculpted face had retained an angular jaw structure, letting his masculinity show. He stood a surprising tall height, towering over Jason by two inches. Nico was wearing a black tank and dark skinny jeans, two daggers strapped to his upper thigh. Even in a safe place, Nico had his weapons.

"You got taller. Finally hit your growth spurt?" Jason joked. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't expect me to stay 5' 6" forever did you? That is just insulting." He stood in front of his cousin and peered down at him.

Jason could see Nico's eyes. There was once a time when they were a rich deep brown, but now they were menacing orbs of darkness. He swore he could see shadows lingering in them, tiny wisps leaking out into the whites of the pupils. The obsidian orbs screamed with madness and genius, an odd mixture that scared Jason half to death. He could see himself dying, Piper dying, the camp burning. He took a step back from the other boy.

"What happened to you?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

"I went to the Underworld to run some errands for my father." He answered nonchalantly. _What is Jason freaking out about?_ Then he realized. His eyes. Nico swore mentally knowing that Jason had just seen some of his fears. His powers truly were manifesting into terrible weapons. "I also came into my inheritance."

"Your inheritance? What kind of inheritance is that?" Jason frowned.

"I am the fucking child of the Underworld. My inheritance allowed me to accept more powers from my father, and now I have a better death glare." Nico deadpanned.

"I will admit that I'm worried about you. And so is everyone else, especially Percy and Hazel." Nico ran a hand through his unruly, dark curls.

"I am not a child, Jason; you do not need to worry. I am alive, aren't I?"

"You are as pale as ghost."

"But I am not as thin as a rake." He pointed out. Jason chuckled.

"That's true. You're more built now. We should spar sometime. Tomorrow at noon." Jason continued as he punched his cousin in the arm. "Yeah, you are definitely more built. I hope you have been eating more."

Nico waved him off before turning around and grabbing his leather jacket. His aviator jacket had gotten ruined in the war, so he had found a vintage 1950s leather jacket that was in perfect condition. It was black as the night and fitted him like a glove.

"How's Piper?" he asked as he slipped on some fingerless gloves.

"She's great. She has been pretty busy wedding shopping." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You got engaged?" he asked. His voice did not convey his true feelings of curiosity.

"At least a month ago, but I didn't know where to send you a wedding invitation. That was the original reason I came by. Here," Jason handed him a thin envelope.

Nico opened it and pulled out the invitation. It was white with light pink detailed border. It was written in Ancient Greek and Latin. The corners of his lips turned up in a little smile, but he soon stopped himself, hoping that Jason didn't catch it. Unfortunately, Jason did.

"I know you want to smile." He teased.

"Shut up. Congratulations."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What? You need an army of skeletons to decorate the wedding pavilion?" Nico smirked.

"I want you to be in my wedding party." Jason said bluntly. Nico could not keep the emotion off of his face.

"You mean a groomsman, but… that is to say… I don't know… why?"

"You're a trusted friend, Nico. We have been through a lot together and there isn't anyone else I would want to stand next to me when I marry the love of my life."

"Wouldn't Leo be standing next to you?"

"You would be close by me, though." Jason grinned.

"Alright, I will be in the wedding party. I'm glad I am not the flower boy though. I promised that position to Hazel and no one else." Nico paused before turning towards the door. "Chiron, you can come in."

The old centaur came into Cabin 13, slightly shuddering at the décor. Chiron looked haggard as if something bad had happened. He paused when he saw Jason and Nico and smiled slightly.

"What happened Chiron? Is there another prophecy or…" Jason trailed off when the camp director shook his head.

"There has been an incident, but I do not know the details. Nico, your presence is required in Olympus. Mr. D has already left." Nico nodded.

"Iris Message me about the wedding details." The pale man stepped into his cousin's shadow and disappeared without a second thought.

Nico loved shadow travel. It was an exhilarating feeling; teleporting at speeds that threatened to rip the skin off the body like it was paper, the complete darkness, the chill, and the howl of monsters in the dark. When he was younger, the power constantly threatened to make him sick, leaving him disoriented and lost in places like China and Egypt. But after his inheritance, he was no longer taxed from using his powers. His mana pool had increased immensely and nothing besides summoning creatures from Tartarus.

When Nico exited the shadows, he found himself two blocks from the Empire State Building. Rain was pouring copiously from the sky. The Ghost King could feel the electricity in the air threatening to shock him if he stood still a second longer; Nico never had the best relationship with the ruler of Olympus. In fact, he could sense the anxiety rolling off of Zeus. He was angry and confused; a deadly combination that Nico did want to be the final spark to ignite the flame for being late. He quickly ran down two streets, gaining speed with each footstep and into the building where the security guard sat, reading a newspaper.

"I need to get to the 600th floor." Samuel Wilken looked up to see a kid, dripping wet and covered in black clothing. _Damn teenagers_, the old man thought. Just last week, some kids came in demanding to go to the 600th floor, which did not exist.

"I am sorry, sir, but there is no 600th floor." The kid sneered and the air dropped ten degrees. Then the guard understood. This was a child of the gods. He had access.

"I do not have time to fucking play around!" He slammed his hands down on the desk. "Do not tell me it doesn't exist and just get me the damn key. I have an audience with the gods." The old man huffed and tossed the card at the demigod. Nico caught it and walked away. He stopped and turned around.

"Thanks." Nico gave him the slightest nod before rushing into the elevator. He groaned as the horrible elevator music played. Ignoring the tunes, the long elevator ride did give Nico the time to compose himself for his meeting with the gods. He was a son of Hades and he would conduct himself as one. He would be stoic, respectful, and careful. The gods did not like the sons of Hades.

The elevator dinged and Nico walked out, trying hard not to be impressed with the grandeur and perfection of Olympus. Annabeth really did her best work. However, Nico did not have the time to stand around and admire the splendor worthy of the gods. He moved forward and entered the throne room. A he entered, Nico could feel the heated glares of Zeus, Ares, and some other gods. The fifteen foot gods were seated upon their thrones, staring at the man who was barely half of their height. Nico had a blank face. H was not intimidated or he did not let it show. It was not a good idea to show weakness in front of your enemies. _No, they are not your enemies. _He thought. _But they might as well be. _

Nico prepared his mental defense. It was a strategy he had worked hard to perfect since he was young. Therefore, others could not read his mind. He saw Hestia by the hearth giving him a small smile. Then he turned forward where he saw his father seated amongst the Olympians. Nico was shocked, but hid his shock behind a mask of indifference. He knelt to his father before standing again and approaching the center forum. He reached the middle of the room and bowed his head.

"My Lords and Ladies," he said.

"Ooh! Not only is he a looker, but polite too." Aphrodite cooed and Nico felt himself turn slightly pink at the compliment.

"Be quiet," Zeus snapped. "We are gathered here for an important issue. Rise Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We have requested your presence for a dire matter. We would like your expertise. We have grown impressed with your efforts in the Titan War and the Giant War, as well as your ability to keep the peace between the Roman and Greek camps." Nico's eyes grew large as the god continued. Although Zeus has an expression of pain, his father looked smug.

"Thank you, uncle." It was the only thing Nico could say. He was stunned. The god who had killed his mother and ruined his life had just praised him.

"Father, we can talk about that later. What I need to know is what those creatures were." He turned his head to Artemis. The leader of the Hunters was sitting upon her throne, looking down at him. "The Hunters came across something strange on the western coast. We need you to go investigate it."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Not to be rude, but why don't you go investigate it yourselves? You are gods after all."

"Puny mortal. We have better things to do than to investigate the human world. That is why we chose you. You have a certain affinity for monsters. Your job will be to find out what those creatures are whether they are a threat or not." Zeus growled.

"Calm down Uncle. I didn't mean any disrespect. I will take the job." The gods had the right idea in mind. After becoming the heir of the Underworld, Nico could sense monsters in the same way they could sense him, only on a slightly weaker level. Still, the skill was an asset. The gods would use his gift in the most practical of jobs. However, if the gods did not know what those monsters were, could they sense Nico before the demigod could sense them. How would he be able to gather information about them if he was too busy trying to turn the monsters into dust? The gears began to turn in the demigod's head until he remembered where he was.

"Nico, on behalf of the services you have offered Mount Olympus, we would like to grant you the gift of Godhood." Athena said.

Nico stood even stiller. He had already turned down his father for that gift. As he aged, Nico had learned that there was a balance. There was life and there was death—the two elements go hand and hand, but to disrupt that balance would be sacrilegious. It went against his beliefs, but there was still hope in the future that he would become a god, just not while he was young and ripe. Was he ready to become a god? No, but was he ready to live the rest of his life as a demigod? No. Nico was the heir to the throne in the Underworld. He would become a god eventually. However, Percy had told him that the Gods were required to grant one wish for demigods who rejected immortality. A wish that he could use to his advantage.

"Thank you for offering me this gift but I will have to turn it down. There is a lot more for me to learn and understand about the mortal world before I can become worthy enough of godly status." He could see several nods from Athena, Demeter, and Hephaestus. "I will accept Godhood one day, but for now, I still have use of my mortal half." He would have said that he was already more godly than human; gazing at Zeus's face told him otherwise.

"Another demigod rejects godhood. Why do we even bother?" Ares groaned. "First Jackson, then Grace and the rest of the damned seven. Even my own daughter." Some of the gods laughed at the war god.

"I have a request instead. If I am to complete this quest, I will need to cover my scent. I would hate to be caught off guard in unknown territory. I ask that you hide my scent until I become a god." Athena smirked slightly. The goddess understood that the boy was talking strategy. It was a wise trade off that could save him many times. If only the other demigods thought like that…

"Very well. In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your request. Hestia," Zeus called over his sister, Hades and Nico's favorite goddess. She stood before the demigod.

"Hello Lady Hestia." The goddess of the hearth smiled at him. Hestia could not deny that he was handsome and she looked over at her brother Hades. His face was blank, but in his eyes was a maniacal glee that his son was more powerful than the other demigods existing. It was nice to see her brother happy, especially with all the pain Zeus has caused him. She turned back to her nephew.

"I have made you a potion that you must take once every day. The vial will refill itself at sunrise. However, if you do not take the potion, your scent will stand out. It is quite strong already. Your father will give it to you." She warned.

Nico nodded. He trusted Hestia. Granted, she was one of his favorite Gods, after his father. There was something about her that was comforting and made him feel slightly cherished. His thoughts ended when Hestia wrapped her arms around his middle in her child form. He stiffened. After Bianca's death, Nico did not react well to physical contact unless it was someone close to him. He heard a musical laugh coming from his chest. Hestia pulled away and patted his arm before disappearing with the other gods. Only Hades was there.

"You may find the monsters in Forks, Washington. There you will find what you seek in the woods there. I already took the liberty of sending your belongings there." Hades said with no emotion. Nico bowed to him again.

"Alright father."

"Oh, and when you arrive, you might want to fix up the shack your uncle gave you." With that, Hades waved his hand and his son was thrown back into the shadows.

Nico blinked once and then twice. He was on something soft and dewed, the scent of grass filling his nostrils. He sniffed derisively. The teenager rose to his feet and brushed off his clothing. Nico was in the middle of a forest. _A very green forest_. The ground was rich with grass and moss. Green leaved bushes were in every direction and moss covered the tree trunks. To be honest, Demeter would love this place. Which resulted in Nico's opinion of absolutely hating it. _Demeter cabin would have a field day here. Literally. _

Nico knew he couldn't stay in the same spot for long. His scent was still strong without the potion. And even without it, anyone passing through would be put off by the sight of him. Imagine a tall, teenager dressed in a black leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and combat boots in the middle of a green forest. He snickered at the thought.

The demigod moved forward, wandering aimlessly through the woods. Twigs crunched under his boots and moss clung to the bottom of his soles. He groaned. His shoes were going to get special treatment in this forest. Suddenly, he found a long black string. Wisps of smoke and shadows sprouted from it. Nico smirked. It was a piece of Shadow String, inspired after Ariadne's string. The string would only show itself in Nico's presence. He followed the string up a gravel path leading to a small house. No, the son of the god of riches knew the difference between a house and a box of cardboard. This was the shack his father had told him about. The outside was covered in old moss and tree branches, as if to obscure it from the sight of others. He approached the rickety house that looked like it belonged in an old time horror film. He cringed mentally when his fingers had to brush aside the wet wood and pushed open the door. Nico stared inside and was hit with the pungent odor of mold and damp. He sighed. Now he was convinced the gods really hated him. At least his father had warned him

Chilly air mixed with the dampness made the feel heavy with the musk of mold. The wetness was too overpowering. Despite the horrid smell, the shack had some dark spots and therefore plenty of shadows darted throughout the room. Nico stepped through the door hole and coughed as small dust particles invaded his lungs. After clearing his throat, he found dust…everywhere. _The gods hate me. Either they were too lazy or too cheap to at least let me stay somewhere livable instead of this shit. _Nico grumbled as he finally inspected his new living space.

Dust covered every available surface and cobwebs hung in every nook and cranny. Once he fully searched the shack, he would have to clean it thoroughly. After he examined most of the premise, Nico came to discover that the property was quite large with amble room and space. However, Nico would have to do a lot of remodeling.

The first room was spacious with a large back window that allowed him to see a small stream that existed behind his house. There was no furniture, but some mold was developing at the corner. He passed on to the next room which he might have deduced as the dining room if it wasn't barren. There was a door connected to the right wall, revealing a small half-bath. _Thank the Gods, this place has plumbing, _Nico exhaled relived that he wouldn't have to use the facilities of nature. But his biggest problem was not the bathroom.

The kitchen was a disaster. As an Italian who loved to cook, Nico could not help it when his jaw dropped to the floor in horror. Cabinets were brown, old and moldy because there was still food within them from the 1920s. A strong odor of rotten milk radiated from an old refrigerator that had not worked since gods knows when. There was not a stove and many counters had been dug out or broken beyond repair. At this assessment, Nico took it upon himself to let out every curse word he knew, kicking the appliances. The demigod was a very picky eater, preferring to cook for himself and now that had been taken away from him.

"_Di immortales_," He would have to call Annabeth for a cost assessment. He proceeded to exit his least favorite room to the other side of the house. The next room was the bedroom. There was a single bed, shabby and dusty like the rest of the house with blood red curtains covering the windows behind the bed and on the left wall. In the corner, three of his suitcases was strewn next to a desk. They were leather, with silver handles in honor of his sister. He approached them, ignoring the shadows covering them. Greek words were etched on the sides to ward off anyone that wasn't Nico. The demigod placed the suitcases on the bed and opened it. Shadows that had lain within rushed to him, as if to identify that the man opening them was indeed the prince of darkness. Nico searched the smallest suitcases first and found demigod medical supplies and toiletries within the first and the second contained all his clothing, which in retrospect was not much to begin with. Once the heavy fog lifted, the young man's eyes widened with glee. A maniacal grin formed as he fingered the objects inside. _The gods have really outdone themselves with this. I think I can forgive the sad excuse of a kitchen. _

Rows of daggers and throwing knives was on top of the pile. He gingerly moved that collection to the side. A bow and arrow with a quiver full of arrows was beneath it coupled with a scythe, similar to the one wielded by Thanatos, and a spear. All of the weapons were made from Stygian Iron, cold and black steel that threatened to rip away the soul of monsters and mortals. The handles were black, encrusted with silver and gold. Nico smirked at the quality of the weapons He had never fought with a scythe or a spear before, but he was pretty adept with a bow and arrow. His signature weapon was still hidden within the shadows. He found some additional holsters at the bottom of the suitcase. He grabbed a few throwing knives and hid them within his jacket. Nico turned back around to the desk.

On top of the desk were a map and a vial filled with thick, black liquid. Nico picked up the vial. It was warm, but everything was warm to him. His skin was always ice cold not matter what the temperature was. Granted, he trusted Hestia, but he was still worried. He uncorked the small vial and sniffed it. The aroma of sweets and sugar filled his nose, making him gag involuntarily. _Here goes nothing_, he swallowed the potion, coughing at the taste of cough medicine. _Ironic,_ he thought. He put the vial back down on the table and looked back at his belongings.

Nico stepped back from the suitcase after resealing it. The infernal dampness was starting to get to him. As much as Nico had a penchant for dark, creepy places, he was not sleeping in this decrepit place. After spending two hours clearing out offending cobwebs, dust, and mold, the young demigod looked outside to see the dark night sky. Thanks to his powers, the son of Hades had the perfect night vision and he could still see the interior of the dilapidated shack. He sighed. Nico knew he had to go shopping for decent furniture, his kitchen remodeling project, and some food. Perhaps he should start looking around the area for clues. Just when the demigod set out to investigate, his stomach protested with a large growl. _The first order of business—food_, he thought and grabbed the map of Forks and Port Angeles before stepping into the nearest shadow.

**This was the first chapter of _And the Light Embraced the_ Shadows. Renesmee will be included in the next chapter, rest assured. Please Review and give me some critiques. Thank you.**

**Also, I do not speak Italian so I am sorry if I offended you by using a translator, but I really wanted to have Nico speak in his native tongue.**

**Translations:**

**Lascia fare a Reyna dirti, piccolo traditore-Leave it to Reyna to tell you, little traitor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This chapter is slightly shorter than the last. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I honestly didn't expect this many from the first chapter. So thanks again. In addition, Happy Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then Happy Nov 27. **

**Review Response:**

**Guest: I do not plan on making the story a love at first sight thing. As much as I love Romeo and Juliet, it is one of the reasons I hate the story. **

**Katie: Thanks**

**Insert Valid Author Name: Thanks for the support.**

**ChristianCountryGirl: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**With that said and done, I would like you to know that I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Please enjoy chapter two. **

Incontro al Buio

'_Where is the damned McDonald's?' _Nico thought as he bitterly walked down the street. Normally, Nico would have had a burger, some chicken nuggets, and fries, but now the demigod had to look for an alternate food source which he wasn't too excited about. The gods had put him in the one place that didn't have the best food on the planet, besides his own cooking.

Nico trudged through the dreary town. It looked so green, so gray as if someone had taken the life from it. It didn't help that it had started to rain. Nico had to go into a shop and purchase a hat. The black beanie covered most of his hair, but many wispy strands ended up plastered to his wet skin.

His boots continued to pound on the wet concrete, making sloshing noises. Nico barely knew where he was going, but that wasn't going to stop him from checking out the area. People were everywhere in what he thought would be a quiet town. There were many shops around the town and small cafés. He walked along the street, dodging at times to avoid getting himself wet from the passing cars driving over large puddles. Then he saw something come out of an alleyway on his right. His stomach growled, but the sight made his eyes narrow and his heart skip a beat. A flash of a bronze and fur lower half, pale skin, and flaming hair confirmed his suspicion. It was an _empousa_. The creature was currently trying to seduce a man, the mist wrapped around her to disguise her true form. A cruel smirk made its way onto his face and he silently made his way towards the creature. '_It is a perfect way to see if this potion works'_. However, when he was about to close the gap with three steps, the _empousa_ turned around and spotted him.

The creature hissed, her expression full of loathing and her fangs hanging down low as if threatening him. However, the monster was not as stupid as Nico hoped it was. After his inheritance and many deaths by his hands, most mythical creatures knew his reputation as the Bringer of Death. He had a reign over monsters and she was afraid. Turning on it celestial bronze legs and goat hoofs, the _empousa_ went clobbering down the pavement. Nico let out a curse before following in pursuit and pushing people out of his way. The mist would correct the image. He tuned out the complaints of the citizens and shoved pass them, hearing more swear words than he thought he could produce in two-hour period.

Finally, he turned onto a clearer street. From the corner of his eyes, he saw many people within a cozy restaurant eating at a bar. '_Good, they will be off the streets for a while'_. He picked up speed which had certainly improved from his years of training. However, he did not see the door to the establishment open or the girl that had walked out.

Forks was a small town. Despite it being late in the evening, morning dew still hung in the air like mist, covering up secrets centuries old. Moss covered the areas outlining the path of the giant wolves and the cloudy skies protected the identities of the pale ones. This was the way Forks operated and it was the perfect place to hide a clan of vampires.

Renesmee sighed as she stirred her strawberry milkshake with her stray. It was an odd feeling when someone moves back to an area they once knew so well. She had moved back with her family two years ago, after being away for over twenty. After her parents graduated, the family had moved to Alaska, where Edward and Bella married and had her. Renesmee had always come back over the winter when Bella and herself would visit Charlie. But they never stayed longer than the night to avoid being discovered.

Now that they had moved back permanently, Renesmee felt a rush of nostalgia. She missed her old life with her cousins in the Denali Coven. But her family could never stay in one place—they were constantly on the move to avoid detection. That always meant new friends and giving up things she loved. However, Renesmee could never say that in this little Washington town that she did not have everything she wanted. A house, her family, new friends, and her imprinter. The last one was a slight stretch, leaving an astringent aftertaste in her mouth. The girl took another sip of her milkshake to save her taste buds.

Jacob was everything she needed him to be—a friend, a confidant, and a brother. Jacob was her imprinter, the man who would be willing to do anything and everything for her. He stayed with them, the "Blood Leeches" as he affectionately called her family, and protected her. Renesmee could not see him as her lover. She only felt platonic love towards him, but her family watched her as if to wait for her to gain some romantic interest in him and accept a marriage proposal. Renesmee sighed and looked around the Lodge, Charlie's favorite restaurant.

Most young people went out to Port Angeles on the weekend. There was plenty to do there, unlike in Forks. The town's best form of entertainment was gossip, especially for the older ladies in the community. In a town where everyone knew everyone, there wasn't much to do except talk about anything new that came into town, particularly new people in the area. Renesmee remembered when her family was the hot topic that no one could ever stop talking about.

Her "father" Carlisle was a handsome doctor who was married to a woman who had always wanted to live in a small town. The couple couldn't have children and therefore adopted eight children. Even with years of practice, Renesmee thought their cover story was hard to remember since she always thought of Esme and Carlisle as her grandparents, and Bella and Edward as her parents instead of being her siblings.

Yet, on this weekend, Jacob had said that he had smelled something strange from the north. It was a scent of fur, sweat, and electricity. For her safety, her family decided that she should stay in town while Jacob's pack went to investigate around the La Push reservation and her family went to hunt. Renesmee loved the taste of blood, but did have random urges to indulge in human food. Her milkshake was almost gone and her pasta was getting cold in front of her. She picked up her fork to eat the last few strands of spaghetti.

"Seems like someone remembered they had food." She looked up to see Jessica's teasing grin.

Jessica Stanly and Angela Weber were her two friends. She had met the pair on her first day at Forks High School. Jessica was a short girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes who made up for her vertically challenged state with a loud personality. In comparison, Angela was taller with light brown hair and a calming persona. Jessica and Angela had volunteered to hang out with her whilst her family was away camping.

"Nessie, you look a little stressed. "Angela asked.

"No, I was just thinking about something." Renesmee gave them a small sheepish smile.

"Ooh, daydreaming about a certain Jacob Black?" Jessica pressed. Renesmee held back her frown and put on a bright smile.

"Nope," she popped the p. "I was considering which topic I should do for the Biology paper. I was thinking along the lines of the benefits of alternative medicines or the scientific theory behind genetic mutations but I am not sure. I mean they are both interesting topics and are considered controversial topics in the scientific community and—"

"No, do not nerd out on us Nessie." Jessica placed her hands over her ears.

"Personally, I think the alternative medicines topic would be a bit easy for you. Your father is a doctor. If you want a challenge, research the scientific theory and provide some recent experiments of the 2000s." Angela supplied.

"You two should not be thinking about that paper. It isn't even due until the holidays. I think we should be considering our dates for the Sadie Hawkins dance. You should take McMuscles."

"I will think about it, but the dance is a month away. We have time for that. The paper, however, is a very important grade." The girls laughed.

"No, but you are beautiful. You could get a date anytime." Renesmee blushed from Angela's compliment.

Renesmee was gorgeous, blessed with her father's full lips, straight nose, and his bronze hair color. Her hair was curly and long, passing a little below her small waist. She was of medium height and her smile had dimples on either side. She had an ethereal allure about her. But unlike the rest of her golden-eyed family, Renesmee had milky brown eyes like her mother.

The girls continued to talk about a plethora of topics, but mostly boys thanks to the persistence of Jessica. The waitress brought the check over to them and Renesmee grabbed it to pay. Jessica stood when a loud boom sounded from outside.

"It's raining out. I'm going to head home." Jessica picked up her purse.

"Okay. Angela, you can go with her." Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Plus, I want to go buy another milkshake before I pay for this check." Angela laughed.

"You sure do like your milkshakes." Renesmee grinned and waved at her with her hands.

"Tell your brothers, I said hi." Angela hugged her friend quickly before leaving.

The young girl moved out of her booth and took the check to the main counter. The Lodge was set up in an intricate manner. On the sides were the booths and in the middle was a giant bar that doubled as the entertainment station and pay center. Renesmee moved between a few burly guys to the counter and ignored how they looked at her. It was one of the drawbacks of being a vampire when everyone and their father are attracted to your very presence.

"Hi Renesmee,"

"Hi Mrs. Jones, can I have a chocolate milkshake to go?" Mrs. Jones worked behind the bar counter at the Lodge. She was an older woman, with a mature face and her dark hair was pinned back in a French braid.

"Marie, get me a beer." Someone said from the down the bar. That was when Renesmee noticed the large amount of people at the Lodge. It was always full on the weekends.

"Just a second Mark." She smiled apologetically at Renesmee before sliding a beer down the counter.

"Having a good day?"

"Yeah, I just finished having a meal with Jessica and Angela."

"Stanley and Weber? Yeah, they're good kids and never get into trouble in the neighborhood. How is your family? I heard that some of you are graduating this year." Marie placed a fresh chocolate milkshake in front of her and took the check and card out of Renesmee's hand.

"Everyone is fine. They went camping so I stayed behind." Marie nodded her head in understanding.

"You wouldn't be able to wear those clothes out in that rain." Renesmee smiled. She liked the woman's company. Marie turned around to take some other orders when Renesmee heard something interesting.

"… I heard he was shot by som'in. Don' know what it was, but he's 'n the hospital now." One man said. The man next to him, Mark, rubbed his beard.

"I hope they catch him, however it was." Mark spat into a jar beside him. "Is Sam okay?"

"Sam?" Renesmee interjected.

"Sam Uley from the La Push reservation. News just came out today that while the boys were out, someone attacked them." Renesmee gasped.

"Is he okay?"

"He is being treated at the reservation, but they said he would live."

"That is a relief." She breathed out.

"What if it was that cult that killed all those people in Port Angeles all those years ago?" someone questioned.

"A possibility, but who would venture onto Quileute land to do it or in Forks at all? They should take that shit to the cities." Someone else said.

"Has anyone taken it to the Sheriff?" Marie asked.

"Charlie is going out to investigate so we can only hope he'll find something out."

Renesmee was shocked to hear all of this information. Was it a new vampire? She tried not to think much about it and grabbed her card, stuffing it back into her pocket. She grabbed her milkshake and turned around. She would have to give this information to her family. Renesmee walked straight to the front of the restaurant and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text to her family as she opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

**I will be home soon. Meet me family room. Major talk.**

With her eyes off the street as she pocketed her cellular device, she missed the lithe figure running barreling down the street. She felt a force slam into her, sending her and her drink flying on the pavement. The milkshake spilled over her clothes, hair and face, but that was not what stunned her. With her being a half-vampire, it was harder to knock her off her feet than a normal human. The only beings capable of knocking her over was a werewolf or a vampire so whoever hit her had to be extremely strong. She stood up, her eyes immediately darting to the man on the ground in front of her.

He seemed to be as bewildered as she was. With as much grace as a vampire, he stood on his feet muttering a string of curses at an exceptional speed. She could understand the English and recognized the Italian, understanding a word or two of that. But what caught her by surprise was the Latin and what could have been Greek, but she disregarded the last part. Greek was a dead language, but Carlisle knew Latin but not to the extent that the male in front of her did. He was talking to her now, reaching into his pockets and saying something that she thought was an apology.

"Mi dispiace tanto…I mean I am so sorry."

Renesmee wanted to respond with a simple 'its fine', but her tongue was tied. She was distracted by the amount of power and finesse he possessed. The man pulled out a wallet and she took into account his appearance. His skin was pale like her family's and from the impact, had felt just as cold, although that could have been from the rain. He had dark hair hidden under a black beanie, and was wearing a dark leather jacket and the rest of his attire as black. On his finger as a silver skull ring with ruby eyes and she could see what looked like a dagger strapped to his thigh.

She was snapped out of her examination of him when she felt him shove two bills into her hand, muttering about paying for the dry cleaning and a new drink. She wanted to tell him to not worry about it and looked at his face. Renesmee was never self-centered, unlike her Aunt Rose, but she knew the signs that a person was attracted to her. Humans would have a quicker heartbeat, their eyes would widen, and within them would be a look of awe and desire. It was a look she often got at school. But this man in front of her had none of that.

Instead, he had deep, dark eyes like the color of pitch black. They were deep as if they would drag her into nightmares beyond her imagination. The orbs gave off the impression of being aged, piercing her own as if trying to find her soul and see all of her secrets. Renesmee fought the urge to turn away. His eyes gave no indication that he saw anything remarkably attractive about her. Those orbs were filled to the brim with what looked like insanity, or genius, but she couldn't tell. She did know one thing. Those eyes filled her with a feeling of dread and despair. She couldn't help feeling misery and desolation. There was something about him that made her vampire half hiss with fear and her human half tremble with trepidation.

A breeze passed by and all of a sudden, Renesmee was filled with the scent of chocolate, lilac, and fresh snow. She inhaled the mouth-watering scent again. An indescribable look flashed across his face before he ran passed her just as nimbly as a vampire. But before he got way, she knew she heard him say something that frightened her to death.

"_I hate gods damned vampires. _Θα έπρεπε να σκοτώσει το empousa όταν είχα την ευκαιρία ."

Admittedly, Renesmee didn't understand the first part, but the last made her blood run cold. How did he know? If it wasn't for his heartbeat, she would have called him vampire right off the bat. Maybe he was a half-vampire like her…but then why would he hate vampires? Her initial response was to chase after him, but her mind told her to go home. There was something about that man. Renesmee frown at his retreating figure before glancing down at her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise before a crinkle made its home on her porcelain features. Two one-hundred's for a drink and dry cleaning? Either the man was really sorry or just plain generous, but Renesmee had a feeling that it was not the case.

She delicately placed the money into her wet pockets. She now felt self-conscious as she turned to see the stares of the people from within the restaurant, Marie among them. She looked down to see and saw she was a sticky mess, covered in a chocolate milkshake and the rain was ruining the image. She made sure her phone was in her pocket and made her way to her car.

"Are you okay, honey?" Marie asked. "Is there someone I need to call? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"No, I am fine." Renesmee managed to smile at the kindly woman while her stomach was doing jumping jacks. She felt uneasy and uncertain, suddenly, as the feeling of despair finally left her body. "I'm going home to change."

"Just tell your father about what happened so you can get checked out." The woman re-entered the restaurant.

Three things were clear to Renesmee. First, she didn't know who or what the mysterious guy was, but she knew for certain he was dangerous. Second, she had to tell her family. Perhaps they would know what was going on. And lastly, he knew what her family was and that scared her even more.

Meanwhile, Nico had managed to track down the empousa and stabbed it with a dagger. As the creature crumbled to dust, he thought about the girl he ran into. A dark look passed over his face. The girl had been beautiful, but after meeting Aphrodite and her cabin, there wasn't anything too amazing about her features. What had puzzled him was the way his sensors had gone off when he touched her. Her aura and scent had screamed 'Monster' at him, but he had focused on the empousa. He had later caught the creature with a shadow that it had mistakenly walked into. He had pinned it down and stabbed it with his dagger. Nico watched as the creature's soul was absorbed into the dagger.' _So it works like my sword.' _Nico thought as he examined his dagger. With every victim, his Stygian sword would devour its soul and grow in power, as most Stygian weapons do. Sheathing his weapon, he shadow traveled to a McDonald's in New York. As he sat down to enjoy his nuggets, an epiphany was made. Perhaps that girl was one of the monsters? Although his mental alarm had gone off, she was possibly a weak monster. Maybe all the monsters were like that and if so, this quest would be easy. He snorted at his thoughts. '_As if. I am a demigod. That means nothing is ever easy.' _Finally, the demigod tucked into his meal, sighing in rapture.

"Nothing beats McDonald's."

**This was the second chapter. My chapter posting will vary because I am in school, but this one was early because I am out on break. Leave Reviews and do not be afraid to give some critiques. I am sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you.**

**Translations: **

**Mi dispiace tanto-I am so sorry**

**Θα έπρεπε να σκοτώσει το empousa όταν είχα την ευκαιρία - Should have killed the empousa when I had a chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. I wasn't expecting 25 follows and 25 favorites from two chapters, but thanks to your support, I am posting part one of a three part chapter. Originally, this chapter was planned out to be about 12k, but it has been a while since I posted. As I am currently in the middle of pt. 2, I decided to post part one to keep you all happy. I hope you enjoy seeing more Twilight characters. I apologize beforehand for any OOCness, but this is an AU story. **

**Review Response:**

**Winterlover6: Thanks for the review.**

**Crackers414: I am glad you like the concept. Here is your new update. **

**X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear: I do plan on continuing the story, so don't worry. **

**With this finished, I would like you all to know that I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Enjoy. **

Indagando Pt. 1

Lost in thought, Renesmee drove home in the dark. Her thoughts were racing, drowning out the sound of the heavy pelting rain. The milkshake had dried, clinging to her hair and the front of her blouse like a vomit stain. Renesmee knew her parents would be in a state of panic if they ever saw her like that. _'First thing— a long shower.'_ After getting cleaned up, Renesmee would go straight to her parents and show everyone the boy. Then she would as Jacob about his trip to La Push and Sam. _'Poor guy. I really wonder what attacked him._'

Could have been the man from earlier, her mind pointed out. '_No, do not think about him._' However, once her thoughts drifted back to him, she couldn't get the boy out of her mind. He was mysterious and dangerous. She would have to tell her parents and they would be beyond worried. Edward would probably call a search party to track the guy down for knocking over his little girl. '_Unless Jacob beats him to it_', she thought sourly. Renesmee turned the car on the gravel path and she could see the house lights. They were expecting her. Renesmee tried to push the images of the guy out of her mind before her father could pick up on them. She growled in frustration as she recollected his scent and ultimately gave up her futile attempts. She parked her car in the garage next to her Aunt Rose's red BMW and her father's Aston Martin. She turned the key in the ignition and jumped when she saw her father running to her car door. Nessie took a deep breath to calm herself.

Almost immediately, her dad was there, giving her an intense gaze, obviously having read her thoughts on the way in. Frowning at him, she exited the vehicle and faced her father. A concerned look crossed his face. For a while the two stood, facing each other, but not a single word was spoken. Deciding to end the silence, Renesmee opened her mouth to speak with a pleading look on her face.

"Dad, I will tell you everything later. Okay? I just need to get cleaned up. It has been a really long day and you know I can't stand being wet. I promise to be quick." She kissed his cheek before running inside.

Edward Cullen had a hard time being Renesmee's father. She was his little miracle. He would give her the world if she asked for it. He ran a single pale hand through his tousled copper curls. No, Edward could not deny his daughter anything. If something were to happen to her, Edward shook his head. He really shouldn't focus on the negative aspects. Nessie and Bella were the very reason he continued to exist.

He sighed. When Renesmee was born, he had hoped and prayed that she would not have the same amount of bad luck as her mother had. His wish had been granted, up until tonight. From what he had gathered from her scattered thoughts, there was a boy. He didn't have a very clear picture of what he looked like due to the rain, but he had seen the deep black eyes. The pair of orbs had scared her. She had acknowledged that the boy was not a normal human being, but the possibility frightened him. Edward did not know what or who this boy was. What if he was a threat to his family? What if he was a rogue halfbreed that tracked vampires for fun? They would definitely have to confer on this issue at the meeting tonight.

Not much time had passed since Renesmee had returned. She showered quickly and threw on a plain white tank and a pair of jeans. She knew the outfit would annoy her Aunt Alice, but the family discussion would last a long time and she just really wanted to be comfortable. She threw her long, wet hair in a sloppy bun and dumped her dirty clothes into the laundry bin. Unfortunately, Renesmee could not delay the inevitable family argument and gathered her wits and headed downstairs. She could predict how her family would react to the stranger. The original purpose of the meeting would be deferred until they addressed what happened to the youngest member of their clan.

The half-vampire walked downstairs to the dining room which had been declared the unofficial meeting place. It was quite ironic as there was only one person in the house that could eat, unless the wolves decided to attend, and that was not very often. She made her way to the table and sat between her parents. Jacob sat beside Bella, looking at the Nessie with an anxious expression. No doubt Edward had told him about the incident. Since he couldn't understand the concealed emotions in her eyes, Jacob stood and moved behind her like a bodyguard. Nessie fought the urge to roll her eyes at the monotony of the situation. It was so darnn predictable.

"Renesmee," She turned to see her mother, Bella. Bella looked at her with the exact same expression she had seen the entire night. Renesmee was lowly growling in exasperation.

Jasper eyed his niece, sensing her extreme annoyance. He turned to Edward, whose lips were pressed in a thin line. Bella had a frown, creasing the skin on her porcelain forehead. That side of the Cullen family was going through a dilemma of sorts. Jasper did not know what was going on, but based on the tense auras coming from the family he could tell it wasn't good. With a little concentration, Jasper calmed the thick air and mentally smiled when his 'brother's' and 'niece's' shoulders relaxed. Renesmee turned to him with a grateful smile. He nodded at her before turning to the head of the table where Carlisle sat, which was considered customary as he was the one who had brought the family together. In a calming and soothing tone, the patriarchal figure began to speak.

"Alright, I am glad everyone is gathered here. Renesmee has alerted us that there is something she wants to share. This might be regarding the strange run-in she had when she was exiting the lodge as Edward has told me. Renesmee, would you care to relay your story to us?"

Nessie sighed before touching her mother's hands. She showed the strange man from outside the establishment who had managed to knock her down, his mutterings in the strange language, the exchange of cash, and his last statement. She then made her way around the table, sharing her memory with the others. Gauging the expressions in the room, Renesmee could see the mixed response. Some were intrigued and others were more apprehensive. Nonetheless, everyone had a hint of uneasiness expressed on their faces. Already, Nessie could tell where everyone stood. Her aunt Rose, uncles Jazz and Emmett, her father and Jacob would want an offensive approach and get rid of the boy before he could become a serious threat. On the other side, her mother, her aunt Alice, and her grandparents would want a more diplomatic approach. Renesmee sighed as the people around her began shouting and yelling about what to do.

"He knows about us!"

"I say we terminate this guy!"

"We can learn from him. May he came from a larger community of—"

"Yeah right, the boy just said that he hates vampires."

"It is a possibility."

"Who said that he was even a half-vampire? For all we know, he could be someone who tracts and kills immortal creatures for fun."

"Only a vampire or a shifter can kill a vampire. Mortals cannot; therefore, I suggest we learn from him."

"He is a threat to Renesmee and the rest of you. He might be the guy who attacked Sam."

"What?" Renesmee tuned in. Jacob looked at her before reaching into his bag and pulling out a bundle of cloth. It rolled open to show a single arrow.

"Yesterday, the Uley pack was attacked when they were doing their normal patrols around La Push. Jared said that it looked like a gang, but only one person stepped forward from the trees. He shot this arrow at Sam and then left. I would recommend that you don't touch it. It is embedded with some kind of electrical energy. I was going to ask you how it works." Her imprinter looked over at Bella who reached out to touch it.

"I just said don't touch it Bella." He growled.

"I have a shield remember." Renesmee watched her mother placed a single finger on the arrow before picking it up in her hands. For a while, the arrow looked like nothing. Then it crackled with electricity and Bella was thrown across the room, promptly dropping the weapon on the floor. Edward ran to her side, picking her up from off hardwood. Jacob threw the piece of cloth over the arrow.

"That is the very power that Sam is still suffering from. He won't be changing any time soon due to the convulsions. It might be months before he can move again. " They eyed the cloth warily. It had harmed the person with the most defensive capabilities.

"This is very curious. And you think that man was the same?" Carlisle asked.

"Either it is the same person or there are two people working together. Although, I think the guy who shot the arrow had a higher pitched voice. No matter what, I will be investigating this with the others for a while."

"This indeed is an odd revelation. For the man who shot the arrow, we cannot venture into Quileute land but if we learn something we will let you know. As for the other, it is clear that this boy is not a vampire; however, his strength, temperature, and appearance suggest that he is more than a mere mortal. I believe he might be a halfbreed, but we would need more proof for the theory. His speech patterns were truly interesting. I could understand most of it, but I have heard someone speak so fluently in a dead language, which I am guessing is Ancient Greek. It is astounding that there is even a person alive today that has that much command over the language." A few people cleared their throats to bring Carlisle back to his original point. "Now I know some of you would like to go hunt his boy down and dispose of this 'potential threat'."

A chorus of 'yes's' and 'no's' rang through the room. In an effort to keep his voice above the clamorous noise, Carlisle spoke in an even tone and everyone quieted out of respect.

"However, I believe we should have a more diplomatic approach. We can learn a lot from this young man—who and what he is."

Rosalie and Jasper snorted at the notion of being diplomatic. There were moments like these that emphasized why Rosalie and Jasper were twins in their cover story.

"Nonetheless, if we find out that he is a threat to our safety, then you can take care of it with any method you see fit. But, only if there is substantial concrete evidence that he is a threat." Carlisle looked directly at the offending persons who were more prone towards aggressive action. "I do not condone unnecessary slaughter. If evidence is found, I hereby place Jasper in charge of the situation and he can come up with the appropriate course of action. Any objections?"

The empath gave a firm nod. Being an ex-Civil War soldier, coming up with action plans was Jasper's specialty. Renesmee often thought about what would happen if her uncle was part of the Volturi guard. Jasper could provoke the enemy into a mindless frenzy and defeat most of them with his skills. The Volturi could have had one of the most powerful vampires in existence, but the power hungry clan was only interested in more obvious talents. That was one of the reasons why they wouldn't be able to defeat her family if the two ever had a violent clash.

Edward could not help but smirk at his daughter's train of thought. He knew his daughter had a high level of respect for her uncle, despite not having the best bond. She admired him and his abilities. Edward had to agree with her thought process. Admittedly, Edward had the advantage of reading minds to see the enemy's next more, but Jasper could affect their emotions and that was certainly a more powerful weapon on the battlefield.

Edward read the thoughts of the others and many were thinking along the same lines. It was interesting that there were at least two new people in Forks that knew their secrets. He wondered if the two cases were related. Were they being tracked? Edward was glad that vampires could multitask. He could already see the plans forming in the other's minds. They have to wait until they had a lead on the boy's location. From there, they would track him down and try the diplomatic approach to appease Carlisle, ask him some questions. If things were to go south, they would be ready to fight. Edward looked back at his family with one thought in his mind: He would protect them. No matter the cost.

Nico stood in his faux home that the gods provided for him. After his meal at McDonald's, he had gone shopping for some basic furniture requirements until he had enough time to truly devote to fixing up his living space. Although he had brought the items on the premise of the quest being a short one, something in the back of his head told him that he would be there for a long time. Nico did not worry about kitchen because he would always go out to eat. He didn't unpack his belongings just in case he might have to leave. Nico found himself thinking of another problem.

The son of Hades was a very deep sleeper. He was more of a night owl, if he had to be honest with himself. However, the potion refilled itself at sunrise. If Nico happened to sleep past sunrise, his scent would spread over the area and the monsters would be alerted of his presence. He needs to find a way to hide his position or at the very least protect it from invaders while he sleeps. Nico frowned. He could try using some ancient Greek runes. The process was said to be very taxing on the body, but Nico wasn't the average demigod.

Nico did enjoy being a demigod despite his difficult life. The experience he had as one gave him purpose, a reason to keep living. He had a wonderful sister and amazing powers. Yet, there were still times that Nico contemplated his existence as a demigod. If the Gods didn't exist, he wouldn't be in Forks. No, he would have been elderly after living a long life with his sister and mother in Italy. Hades, Hazel would have had a better life, a good one. Things would have been so different. He snapped himself out of his thought process. He had more important things to contemplate than his insight on life. Like the strange breeds of monsters in the area and that girl he suspected was connected to them. The question was: What is her connection? Something about her screamed monster, but then again, she seemed to be human. His radar had gone off, but not fully at the sight of her like she was not a full-blown monster. It had never happened before. Nico could only describe it as odd.

With a sigh, he turned to his newly bought table and rolled out the map of Forks and Port Angeles. He studied it with an intense gaze, studying it, trying to formulate a plan. A grimace came across his features for a moment. This would be much easier if there was a child of Athena nearby and Nico did not feel like calling Annabeth at this hour. Gods knows what she would be doing with Percy a little after midnight. '_Lady Athena, some help would be very appreciated right now.'_

And as he expected, there was no response, no words of wisdom or guidance. Nico knew why; it was his mission to find the monsters and he would receive no aid from the gods. Besides, Nico hated to ask for help. It irritated every fiber in his being when he couldn't solve a puzzle. It made him feel inferior and weak, like he was depending on someone else to fix his problems. Not to mention it would disappoint his father and he would go back to being compared to Bianca. Nobody ever helped Hades, and the god would expect nothing less from his son. Nico couldn't blame him. He shared similar feelings.

Long, pale fingers outlined the map as dark eyes scanned for anything suspicious areas. Where would monsters most likely hide? '_Well I don't know Nico. That depends on what kind of monster they are. And what kind of monster? Well, I don't fucking know because the gods don't like to share important information! Dammit'_ His jaw clenched in frustration at his sarcastic inner monologue. His snide remarks brought him back to his original point: the girl from earlier had to be connected to the monsters in the area. Nico closed his eyes and tried to remember everything about her.

A lot of people speculate that Nico is a slightly unstable and crazy, but those rumors were not true. When Nico bumped into the girl, he could have sworn he had seen images flash in his mind of people he had never met before. There was a man with tousled bronze hair; there was another man with an easy smile and darker skin, and a woman with dark hair. Two, the bronze head and the woman, were beautiful as if they were children of Aphrodite, but there was something about their golden eyes that unnerved him. The other man was unnaturally tall, but lacked the extreme beauty of the others. Yet, Nico could sense that all three were not human either.

Nico sighed. It was late and he knew he wasn't going to get any work done without a wink of sleep. It had been thirty hours since his last 2 hour nap and his adrenaline was beginning to crash. Nico rolled up the map and carried it to his room. He placed it on the desk. The demigod then stripped out of his dark clothes and his head fell on the musky pillows on the bed. He fell asleep instantly. Unconsciously, his mind journeyed back home to the Underworld.

**Part Two is scheduled to be released in two weeks, but it may come out later. Due to the first semester coming to an end, my teachers are assigning all of the final papers. So, I am trying to squeeze in the story when I can. Leave reviews and do not be afraid to give constructive criticism. I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I hope you all had a happy holiday whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukah, or anything else. I want to say that I am sorry this is a day late. This is going to be a long author's note. I am letting anyone know is first so they can skip down to the actual story at this point. Originally I was going to post this filler yesterday as a Christmas gift, but something wonderful came up. I am German on my father's side, so on the 24****th**** my mother, who celebrates on the 25****th****, lets me open one present on that night and can only use it for thirty minutes. So I opened a present from my father and I am now the proud owner of a copy of Blood of Olympus and House of Hades. **

**I now own six PJO books. The first three of the original series and the last three of the newer one. The only way I read any of the books was through my old school library and I wrote this partial to what I remembered. So I am very excited. I have not read that much, but I will put the majority of my author's note at the end of this chapter. This chapter isn't a big one, it does not have a lot of plot, but it does influence the story, so read away. I apologize for grammatical errors and OOCness, but I really struggled with this chapter. I have not read the demigod files to learn about what Melinoe did to Nico and I do not like writing Thalia (her relationship with Nico is something I also apologize for if I am wrong). Also, I think Nico hates the Hunters, so if that changed in BOO, I am sorry. If the relationships in the story are different than what the novels describe, just remember I have not read about them. **

**Review Response: **

**Winterlover6: Here is another chapter for you**

**Diekilles: Thank you. That will be addressed in the next few chapters. I plan of having Nico and some of the Cullens interacting. I think your answer will be found in chapter seven or eight if my creative process allows it. **

**Monquez god of tides: Here is your update.**

**That aside, I would like you all to know this is not my intellectual property. Only the plot is mine. Enjoy.**

Scoperta Pt.2

Someone had summoned him; Nico did not know why. Nico was not a stranger to dream child. As a child of the Big Three, his sister and he had powers that dipped into the realm of others, Hazel being better at the mist and Nico being better at dreams. Aside from dream traveling, the demigod could leave behind his mortal body and manifest in the different places to conduct missions. In truth, the young man never truly slept. However, Nico chose when he was leaving his body and therefore someone had to call him.

He was kneeling in the Underworld, among the eternal screams of the ghouls and the growls from monsters hidden within Erebus' depths. Nico rose and watched pitiful spirits wail in agony for their trials. Some begged for mercy and relief, but few dared approach their mortal master and even fewer tried to touch him. In his dream-state, Nico was donned in a long, black dragon skin cloak. The fabric was a gift from Thanatos upon his apprenticeship; it was nearly impenetrable and could trap souls much like his father's clothing. A few souls attempted to touch the heir of Hades, but found themselves sucked into the material. Nico snorted as their wails and moans emitted from his fashion piece. _The ghosts never learned_.

"I called you to the Underworld and you trap my subjects. That is not the way you treat your hostess, brother." A harsh voice broke though the orchestra of dead souls and the demigod turned his head sharply to see his sister.

Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts, was a very beautiful woman, in his opinion. Her long hair was black on one side and white on the other, framing her full face. Her black toga flowed behind her and silver bracelets shimmered in the dark. Her eyes, glittering with madness and insanity, was black as night. Nico remembered the time she took on the appearance of his mother, which caused a jarring pain to erupt in the back of his mind. _No, do not think about it. _He shook his head to get of the thoughts.

"Are the memories hurting again? You need to let them in. You need to remember your mother and your sister. Your old life." The goddess spoke in a calm voice. There were times like these that caused Nico to enjoy her company, when she was straightforward. Other times, her sage advice was often hidden behind a curtain of riddles, bitterness, and sarcasm.

"Melinoe, you know that I cannot do that." His voice was stiff behind gritted teeth.

"They will resurface without prompting, Nico, and if you do not allow it, they will force themselves upon you with mental force. It is not a pleasant experience, brother. Let your friends—"

"Excuse me, is there something you need to tell me? Because, according to the time, you should be out haunting mortals. What are you here for?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, but managed to give Melinoe chills. Once a little boy who could barely hold his own in battle, he had grown to sound so much like their father with a cool temperament to match. The goddess knew the conversation was over.

"I am here to tell you to pull down that hood. You do not need to hide behind a mask to address me." With a huff, he pulled down the hood of his cloak.

"You did not answer my question. We both know you gain immense pleasure from torturing others. So what is keeping you from your favorite activity?"

"You seek an audience with Hades." Her lips thinned. "He is not here at the present, but I might be able to entertain you." She smirked. Nico frowned, wondering what was passing through his sibling's head.

"Melinoe, do not play games with me." She laughed without humor.

"But I am not." She stepped closer to him, the other ghosts draw to her presence as they trailed after her.

"I actually have things to do in the mortal world. Unless there is a new assignment, I am leaving." The Ghost King turned on his heel and marched out of the fields towards the palace.

"Always to the point. That is one thing I have always liked about you, my prince." His sister appeared next to him. "Walk with me." She slipped away with the grace of a nymph and Nico followed her. Even when he was under her tutelage to get a better grasp of his powers, the demigod had learned what had happened with his sister when he disobeyed an order. He would prefer to not be turned into a dog again. Nico shivered at the memory.

The pair walked in pure silence, merely watching various members of the dead bow at their presence, until they reached the gates to Persephone's garden. Nico touched the ornate gates and they gave way. Melinoe stepped up to one of her mother's pomegranate trees and grabbed two ripe red fruits. She threw one to Nico, who caught it but did not bite into it. She snorted.

"You need to eat if you are going to search for something. Or is pomegranate not your favorite fruit?"

"I need information, Melinoe. This is a waste of time if you aren't going to say anything important." Nico's voice dripped with venom. He bit into his pomegranate with a scowl on his face.

The goddess sighed and grabbed one of her mother's flowers. "Hades will not tell you anything. Gods cannot waste their time on little brats that do not know anything about their quests. If I give you information, brother, are you willing to pay a price?"

"What do you mean?" he asked skeptically as he tossed the red fruit on the ground.

"Then you accept. Know this: There are certain things that we gods do not know and it would do us well to not know. The planes of life and death are separate for a reason and we should not cross those planes to placate our own curiosity. Let's keep out of other's matters." The goddess reached out and stroked his cheek. Nico stilled from the touch of her cold skin. Melinoe wanted him to grasp a concept. His eyebrows knit together as he thought about her words.

"You are not telling me to give up the quest." The goddess nodded.

"No, the Olympians have blessed you with an important mission. And you will complete it, but your values will be questioned. There will be a cost. Those matters aside, the gods do not need to know all ways of life. It will not kill us to know, but you maybe." His eyebrow rose high.

"I highly doubt this quest will lead to my downfall. I am not a child. I can take care of myself no matter what the monster is." She turned to him and glared at his cheekiness. She grabbed one of her mother's flowers and squeezed it. The white, delicate flower became gray and withered to ash.

"And you will be destroyed for your arrogance eventually. I would appreciate it if you would shut your mortal mouth. I am trying to warn you. Listen to what I have to say. Life was never meant to be eternal. Like this flower, all things are meant to grow old and wither to dust. But there is a way to live longer, outside of the Gods control. You are about to enter a feud centuries old and we cannot interfere. You are on your own." Her image flickered.

"You are waking. Father will send you a message later. Have faith, only trust a select few, control yourself, and do not forget to kiss the sun for me Nico." Her message shared, the goddess of the underworld disappeared along with the underworld. Nico felt his non-corporeal state shift back into the realm of the living.

The demigod jolted from his sleep in a puddle of sweat. Shadows thrashed around the room, racing to block out the sunlight. Nico leaned back on his bed. Breathing heavily, he willed the shadows away. Traveling between states took a lot of energy, especially if he was summoned. Unfortunately, the most common side effect of summoning was shock as the soul would have to resettle in the body. _I hate this. _His heart was pounding within his chest, faster than it ever had before, and the demigod was having a hard time breathing. He lay there panting for another twelve minutes before his body became stable enough for him to move.

There was a light dusting of pink stretched over the sky as the sun rose hidden behind the greenery. The greenish-pink color managed to flood in through a small window in the bedroom and reflect off of a mirror. Nico slapped his head for not thinking of it sooner. He stretched and climbed out of his cheap bed to grab his bag. He shuffled through the contents and pulled out the items he might need, including ambrosia, nectar, Medea's SPF 50,000 sunscreen, and unicorn draught. He shuffled through some more until he found a clear prism next to a baggie filled with drachmas. He praised every God and Goddess he could remember before putting the prism in front of the window. If there was one thing he had learned from Forks—it rains and the sun never shins beyond the canopy of green. Although he didn't seem like the type, Nico would love to see the sun every once and a while. _I hope this works. _He turned the prism until the sunlight just managed to hit it, creating a rainbow that spread across the surface of the smooth hardwood. Grinning, Nico flipped a coin into the makeshift rain and recited the incantation.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, with the Hunters of Artemis."

The image of the rainbow flickered and then black, spiky hair came into view. Thalia had been practice fighting with the other Hunters before she noticed the message. Electric blue eyes narrowed at the message, not recognizing who the man was on the other side.

"Who are you?" The other Hunters stopped sparring and gave him disgusting looks and sneers. Just as he remembered.

"You don't recognize your cousin." Her eyes narrowed even more before widening comically. Nico smirked. His cousin had not changed much, appearance wise. She still looked fifteen with the hardcore punk look, black makeup, combat boots, and the works.

"Nico! You're alive! What happened to you?" He snorted.

"Nice to see you too, Pinecone Face. What makes you thing that there is something wrong?" If Thalia had noticed the old nickname, she did not mention it. Instead, she went on a rant.

"First off, you have been missing for three years. Jason and Percy practically begged me to keep an eye out for you in case we ran into each other. They can deal with you so I will be contacting them later. And you look nothing like that anorexic little boy I knew and your voice is deeper. Lastly, you never IM me, or anyone for that matter. I am surprised you would contact a Hunter of all people."

He gave a nonchalant wave of his hand. It was true that he hardly ever IM'ed people. Besides, why waste drachmas when you could shadow travel to the person? However, Nico wasn't foolish enough to shadow travel to the middle of the Hunter's campsite. Firstly, he hated them and vice versa. Secondly, they were training and he would be signing his death warrant right then and there.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Thals. I already visited your brother and my sister, but that isn't important. I'm on a mission, assigned by your leader, to find out about those monsters you guys found in Forks. I would appreciate it if you give any hints to where they are, what they look like, and the like that would help me out here." Nico almost regretted his decision when a devious grin pulled up Thalia's lips. He could practically feel the energy rising around her. For a second, he had actually thought she would just give him some information and let it go, but obviously that was not her style.

"And if I _were_ _to help you_, what would I get in return?" He grimaced before putting on a meek grin.

"The love and gratitude of your favorite cousin?" he offered. She folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Try again. And who said you were my favorite?"

"That hurts, but I guess the same question could apply to you." Thalia scowled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like '_I'll make it hurt when I see you again_'. Nico merely raised an eyebrow when she straightened and gave him another devilish smile.

"Well, I could help you. But only if you admit that I am more superior to you in every way and girls are better than boys."

Nico almost snorted, as he rolled his eyes at her. _I definitely did not see that one coming_. The feminist attitudes of the Hunters made them unbelievably predictable. It wasn't a hard thing to say, and he really needed the information, but all of the Hunters were getting closer to the Iris message, smirking. _Oh, they just love to humiliate poor guys like me in any way they can whenever they can._ With a heavy sigh, Nico adopted a childish, sarcastic tone.

"Thalia, you are _so _superior compared to me, Nico, in every aspect and girls are _so_ much better than stupid boys like me." There were many snickers as he said it and it took all of his willpower to not scream '_You Thought'_ at the end. "There, happy? Now that we've played your little game, cough up all the info." Thalia tapped her chin with her forefinger thoughtfully.

"That didn't seem very sincere…you should try again…"

"Thalia Grace, I am not a very patient man." Nico scowled and he sent his best glare, causing the girls to flinch slightly. Thalia sighed before speaking as if exasperated with him.

"Okay, do not get your panties in a twist. Let's see…We were making our way back from Canada, hunting down some rogue Laistrygonian Giants from the war when our wolves came across a strange scent. We followed it to the woods ten miles north of the La Push reservation boundaries and hid in the trees and used our cloaking devices to stay hidden when we saw three of them. They were fast, they seem to be abnormally strong, their skin was as pale as yours and their eyes were pitch black. They looked like they were hunting. The thing is: They didn't have guns. They were hunting bears and deer with their bare hands, and we are pretty sure that they were drinking the blood with their teeth like an _empousa_. There was a woman and a man. The woman reminded me of Aphrodite: long blond hair, perfect figure and the works. There was a burly man with short black hair. They didn't notice us because of our cloaking devices. We were going to shoot them, but Artemis said we had no power in the area and we needed to report this to Zeus. We were leaving through the woods when we encountered this large back of wolves. But there was something about them… I am positive they weren't real lycanthropes but whatever they were, the wolves went crazy…they were over six feet tall and reminded me of Lycaon and his wolves. I shot one, but we were called back by Artemis again. That is all I got. Good luck Death Breath."

Nico nodded, processing the information. The wolves were something new, but the description of the woman and the man reminded of the girl he bumped into. They were connected. A hint of a smile crept up on his features from the old nickname he barely remembered.

"Thanks Pinecone face. I'll see you later." Her hand reached over to end the connection. "Oh, and I was lying. I am so much cooler than you and men are superior." He gave a devilish grin and ended the connection before he could hear the protest of the Hunters.

Now that he had his information, Nico quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and jotted down a few things in a mixture of Ancient Greek and Italian before shoving it in his pants pocket. The note read long the line of:

_Odd scent. Very fast. Abnormally strong. Pale skin and black eyes. Blood sucking? Empousa? Unnatural beauty. 10 mi. N. from La Push Res. _

He eyed the map on his desk once, his pointer finger pinpointing the Native American reservation. His pale finger traced upward to the wood thicket by a clearing on the map. Memorizing the layout, he closed his eyes. _I might as well start in the clearing_. The shadows enveloped him in a dark mist.

The black vial lay refilled on the table.

**Yes, this is interesting. I literally just added that sentence so this could mean anything for the future of the story. Part three will take a while. I am scheduling it for the week of the 12****th****, but that is the week of my final exams for all my classes. So, I will try to get it out by then. **

**On the account of BOO, because I have not read it, I am not sure what I am going to include in the plotline. This is a spoiler alert. I heard about something called 'Solangelo', but I do not truly know what that is. It might be in the background of the story once I read the book. I honestly do not know what to expect from this book except that Percabeth go to college in New Rome. That will definitely appear in this story. If there is anything from the book you want to see, do not hesitate to put in the comments. **

**I want to know who you want to see as the villain of the story. I have a good idea of where I want to story to go, but there is a centralized antagonist group that I have not decided upon. So, if you want to leave PMs or reviews to let me know, that would be great. I want all the readers to have some input in the story. The options are: Volturi or the Gods. Either way, they are both terrifying, but the decision is up to you. Both will appear, but one will be more important and their etymology from one story or another. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Leave reviews and do not be afraid to give constructive criticism. Again, I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thank you. **


End file.
